Shadow Flame
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: An idea for a fanfic I came up with. Idk if I'll do anything with it at this point. I'm just writing the trailers, so have fun with the team.


Shadow Trailer

A dark figure walked through the night-time forest, an eerie aura of calm surrounding them. Little light shone on their face, making their face impossible to make out. They calmly walked to a clearing, seemingly oblivious to the shadow creatures following them. Once in the clearing, a pair of lupine creatures lunged at them, called 'Beowulves'. A burst of purple energy launched them into the air, moonlight shining on their face. The figure was a male in his late teen years. This boy's name? Shade.

Shade grabbed a short sword from his back, its silver blade contrasting the golden spearhead hilt. He held it in his right hand, and placed his feet above him, a purple burst launching them toward the ground. His blade drove through the skull of a Beowulf, and he kicked the other one, a burst of purple energy rocketing it into a tree.

He pulled his blade from the ground, and drove the pommel through the face of an oncoming Beowulf. He drove the blade through the throat of one coming from the other side, before kicking its dead body from the blade. Shade sheathed the blade, and grabbed the other one, which was only 1/3 of the other's length, he also grabbed its sheath.

He cleanly sliced off the head of a Beowulf, and sheathed the blade, a coloured chamber near the mouth rotating, stopping on a white chamber lining up with a white line along the black sheath. He unsheathed the blade, a pale aura surrounding it. He slashed outward, a blade of wind tearing through 10 Beowulves before dissipating. The aura around the sword vanished as well.

The chambers rotated, and stopped with a purple chamber lined up to the line. Shade ran at a Beowulf, and slid under it, stabbing the blade into the ground in front of it, and after passing below it, he slammed the mouth of the sheath onto the ground, a purple glow rooting it to the ground. He spun around the sheath, and leapt upward, knocking the Beowulf over, and then pushing its head down onto the spearhead pommel, and to the ground.

Shade pulled his weapon from the ground, and the sheath, the glow dissipating. He sheathed the blade, and the chamber rotated, stopping on a pale blue chamber. He pulled the sword from the sheath, and back flipped out of the way of a charging Beowulf, before performing an upward slash, which froze the creature solid, with a spiky slash where the sword had passed. He kicked with his left foot, a purple explosion forcing them apart.

As he flew through the air in a graceful back flip over a Beowulf, he sheathed the blade, the chambers rotating to a yellow one. He landed, and slashed with his sword, electricity sparking along the blade, and causing the Beowulf to collapse.

The chamber rotated to purple again. Shade slammed the sheath onto the back of a Beowulf, purple energy anchoring it there. He slid under its feet, and threw the sword with such power, that it tore through the Beowulf's body, entering the sheath. He back flipped, the sheathed sword flying to his hand as he landed upright.

The chamber rotated, stopping on a cyan chamber. Shade unsheathed the sword, and pointed it at the remaining Beowulf. A bright laser shot from the tip of the sword, destroying the creature.

Shade sheathed the blade, the chamber rotating to line a black line up with the white line on the sheath.

Just as he turned to walk away, large, bug-like creatures with triangular masks emerged into the clearing.

They had triangular masks that left little of their heads exposed, with 2 yellow eyes on each side. They had 6 legs on their body, with large scythe-like arms. On their backs were large bone plates, with a red star on each plate.

He drew both his blades, and rushed the first one, slicing through one of its arms before it could react, but it then slashed at him with its other arm. He blocked the strike, and thrust his blade through its chest.

Shade rushed a second Mantis, but it was quick, and slashed him with its blade. He was thrown into the air, a black aura briefly covering his body. He landed on the ground with a thud.

He quickly got up, and sheathed both swords, and grabbed both the sheaths.

Two crescent pieces emerged from the smaller sword's sheath, locking the sword in the sheath. The curled guard of the sword straightened out, reaching 10cm in length together, and opening, leaving a 2cm gap between the pieces, lengthways. The gold coloured hilt split lengthways, moving along the guard, to just before the ends. A crescent, spiked blade emerged from each side of the split hilt, just below the pommel. A crescent blade lined the inside, and in the centre, a gun barrel emerged, 5cm in length. A hole opened near the head of the weapon. The longer sword underwent the same transformation.

Shade pointed the smaller bident at a Mantis, a bullet flying into its mask, causing it to splinter. A click sounded from the weapon, and another bullet flew from the barrel, which exploded upon impact.

The pair of bullet shells were ejected from the weapon, through the small hole. He sliced the arm of a Mantis off, before stabbing the long bident into its chest, a bullet tearing through it.

The short bident clicked, and the chamber on the long one rotated, stopping with the pale blue chamber next to the white line.

Shade slashed upward with the long bident, freezing an oncoming Mantis, before shooting a bullet with the short one, which burned as it flew through the air, exploding violently upon impact with the ice.

He placed the bases of the two bidents together, which locked together. Shade pointed one head at a Mantis, with the other pointed behind him. The back chamber turned to purple, and the front to red.

The back gun fired, propelling Shade forward, and he impaled the Mantis. The front bident head glowed red, and he kicked off the Mantis, and fired the back gun, propelling him into another Grimm. The front barrel rotated to purple, and the gun fired, propelling him into the air. The back barrel rotated to cyan, and he shot the front gun a few times, propelling him further into the air.

Shade pointed the other barrel to the ground, and shot 5 times, cyan laser shots zipping to the ground, going through the masks of Mantises. He placed his feet on the head pointed to the ground, beside the shaft of the bident. The weapon flipped in the air, and began shooting purple blasts, launching itself further into the air.

The weapon flipped again in the air, and a single purple blast sent it rocketing toward the ground. Shade began slightly rotating the bident, shooting cyan blasts at the ground. A total of 15 blasts were shot.

Just before he hit the ground, shade swung his feet up, the weapon moving with them, and a purple burst recoiled him back upward, and he landed safely on the ground.

Shade split the weapon back into 2 pieces, and swung the smaller one, the head flying off, connected by a chain. The head collided with a Mantis, crushing its skull. He jumped, and tugged on the chain, bringing the head back, and under him, colliding with a Mantis behind him, before returning to the shaft.

He stamped his foot onto the ground, causing the last 3 Mantises to get knocked into the air. He shot 3 burning bullets at the Mantises.

Shade back flipped, dodging a large, hulking blade. He looked for what attacked him, and saw a large Mantis, with 4 eyes on each side of the mask, and a crown like formation at the top of it.

Its 4 scythe blades had wicked spikes, and its legs were as sharp as a rapier. Each blade alone was half his height in width.

He rolled to the side to avoid a downward slash, and stood up, chambers both rotating to red. Shade jumped over a slash, but was met with another slash, which he failed to dodge.

The Queen Mantis swung downward at Shade, whose eyes began glowing crimson. The blade passed through as if nothing were there, and Shade split in two, black clumps.

The two shadow clumps began swirling, and one rocketed toward the ground, while the other sped toward the Queen Mantis. The orb struck the Grimm, exploding upon impact. The other impacted the ground, turning into Shade, pitch black, with glowing red eyes. Around him were small shards of shadow, which began spiralling.

Shade raised his hands above his head, the pieces of shadow shooting up from the ground. He thrust a hand forward, causing them to all shoot at the Queen Mantis, each exploding upon impact. He split into 3 spinning shadows. Two of them arced around to the Grimm, exploding upon impact. The third reformed back into him.

He swung his arm, a shadow shooting from it. The Queen Mantis dodged downward, the shadow missing her completely. He turned into a spiralling shadow, which launched itself towards the Grimm. While flying, the shadow turned into Shade, holding a shadow spear, tipped with a red crystal. He threw the spear, which flew faster than could be tracked, exploding when it struck the mask, visibly weakening it.

The Queen Mantis roared in pain, her long, armoured neck making itself visible to Shade. He swung the short Bident, the head detaching, and wrapping around the Grimm's neck. He pulled on it, causing the Queen to fall to the ground.

The chamber rotated to purple, and he slammed it onto the ground, causing it to anchor itself with purple light. The chain began retracting, pulling the Grimm in, very quickly.

Shade faced the beast, and prepared his weapon. He forced it through the mask, and fired a bullet, shattering the mask. The Queen Mantis' body began disintegrating, and Shade retrieved his weapon.

He placed the weapon on his back, and they reverted to their regular state.


End file.
